The Mink and the Rose
by evilpanda96
Summary: Bel is given a mission to capture the replacement for gola moska, and the target is an old friend. lemons to come  ON HOLD
1. The mission

**Eh ha-ha ha I don't really know how far this will go but I want this to be good so here you go.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, just the plot and the oc**

**It's been about two and a half years since the ring conflict.**

**Bel- 17, yes I'm making him 17 I don't care how old he really is everyone is a few years younger in this fic.

* * *

**

Prince Belphegor, other known as prince the ripper, bel and, the ripping prince. Bel wasn't exactly insane, but on the other hand. He has never been tested but popular opinion would lead one to believe that he is in fact crazy, no seriously he killed his entire family and everyone in the palace, leaving an awfully bloody mess behind. And when the time came he even joined the Varia willingly.

Bel was crazy…

Bel was insane…

Bel was…

Bel was standing outside of his leader Xanxuses office. Waiting for the shark like swordsman, Squalo to bring their leader the massive folder of various missions and assignments from Vongola headquarters, and a few personal Varia missions.

He rubbed one of his many knives between his fingers. When sword emperor began to approach the door beside him. "Ushishishi, hello sharky." He flung the knife in his direction.

"Voooiii! What the hell?" he exclaimed as he deflected the knife with the sword attached to his prostatic hand. Bel giggled as he pulled it out of the wall and threw it to the ground. "Why are you standing out here anyway?" Squalo snapped in anger. "I want a mission, isn't it obvious?"

"Well you'll just have to be patient like everyone else and wait your turn."

The prince gave a wide grinned, "But princes don't have to wait. They get first dibbs." The commander growled and stormed inside the office. A few minutes of silence went by and Squalo came out of the office. He gave a triumphant smirk as he waved a mission folder in front of Bel.

The prince kicked off the wall and folded his hands behind his head and walked into bosses' office.

"Hello boss!"

"Trash" Xanxus acknowledged.

"I want a mission!" Demanded Bel. The gunslinger nodded and handed him a folder. Bel took it from him and quickly looked through the cream colored folder. "Aww a retrieval mission, there's barley any blood in those." Frowned Bel.

"Do what you're told trash."

"Why do we need her any way?"

"She's Gola Moscas' replacement."

"Varia quality?"

"Yes"

Bel took a look at the targets profile page and smirked. "Really?" Xanxus nodded and handed him a flight ticket, "yes really, try to shake her up a bit but don't injure her, if she's not what she really seems she could be good for a ransom."

The prince nodded and put his hands behind his back and began to leave the office. "Whatever you say boss." Once Bel had left, Xanxus leaned back in his chair and let out an angry sigh, before continuing on the mass of paperwork Squalo had brought him.

Bel boarded the private jet and ordered a glass of water. He pulled his red I-pod out of his coat pocket plugged his ears with his ear buds.

He looked out the window as the jet began to take off, and let sleep over take him.

_A six year old Belphegor walked down one of the massive hallways of the castle. As he walked past a window something outside in the garden caught his eye. He stopped and peered from the second floor window into the garden._

_A small figure dressed in red stood by the rose bush and pulled the rose heads off the bush and arranged them around her in a large circle._

_Bel took off down the hall to confront the stranger in the garden. He almost knocked over a maid as he dashed down the stair and ran into the tea room where the entrance to the garden was located._

_His mother and father sat at the table with two other adults. While his loathsome twin brother Rasil, stood at the French doors and watched the figure. He hesitated but walked over and stood beside him and watched the girl as well. "Mom, who is she?" he asked._

_The person was a girl maybe only a year younger than him. She wore a fluffy red and pink dress that went down to her knees. The sleeves were short and poofed out. Her hair was ear length, but in the front on the sides of her head it was about a few inches longer. She had bangs that stopped at her eye brows. On her head sat a small silver tiara. She also wore some white stockings and black Mary Janes on her feet._

_Their mother knelt down between the two brothers and said. "That girl out there will one day be married to one of you boys." His father chuckled in the background, "Let's not jump that far now." _

"_Whoever becomes king?" Rasil asked. Bel felt his mother nod. "Would you two boys like to meet her?" they both nodded and their mother opened the doors. The two slowly descended into the garden towards the girl. _

_The girl set the last flower in the circle and they could hear her mumble while she didn't even notice them._

"_This is my space; no one can come in this space but me. No one can hurt me in this space."_

_The twins stepped to the edge of the circle and stopped. Finally Bel asked. "What are you doing?" the girl turned around and gasped. "U-umm, m-making a safety c-circle." _

"_Well it's not very good you can just walk over it." Rasil scoffed. _

"_N-no, no one can come in this space b-but me. If you w-walk over it w-won't mean anything t-then! " Cried the girl as she held up her hands in protest._

"_Yes I can, watch me" Rasil said as he began to step over the roses into the circle, the girl flinched as if she was hit. Bel put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back._

"_Sil, don't do that, you're scaring her."_

_Sil turned around and growled. "I can do whatever I want since I will be her husband!" Bel scowled and punched him in the face. The girl screamed as the two boys began to wrestle around on the grass. A few stray punches and kicks knocked away a few of the roses on the ground and the girl began crying-_

Bel awoke with a start when the jet shook with turbulence from landing. He sat up grinned as he fingered one of the knives in his pocket.

"Ushishishi, I wonder how my little rose has blossomed?" he snickered.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 1 more to come soon.**


	2. The girl

**Here's chapter 2 and there nothing really more to say.**

**I have a picture of the OC on my deviant art account; the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own KHR.

* * *

**

He watched from afar deep in the shadows. For a few days now actually. She was sleeping now, it was almost nine in the morning, and tonight he would take her.

She began to stir as her maid came in to wake her. Out of respect for the young girl, he turned away as she began to change.

He flipped through her information folder Xanxus had given him.

_Name: Roslyn Petals. (R-ah-slyn)_

_Also goes by Ross (R-ah-ss)_

_Age: 16_

_Cloud flame_

_Approach with caution, highly dangerous and experienced in combat._

The rest was useless information. Stuff he already knew.

He looked back at the window and the girl was dressed in a long red dress that went down past her toes. The maid was gone now. The girl got off the bed and walked over to the dresser and opened a box and pulled out a silver pocket watch, she chained it around her using a chain from a necklace.

Bel leaned over the edge of the tall stone fence he was sitting on, the girl mumbled something incoherent. She closed the box and left the room.

He yawned as she began to fall into the same routine she followed for the past few days he had been watching her.

She left her room…

On the way to breakfast, she would be pestered by some maids asking if she wanted this or that… she'd say no…

She would eat her breakfast in the dining hall, alone, while her maid informed her about her grandmother who was currently the queen that is until she was 21…

She would get up; personally thank the chef for the meal…

She would leave the dining hall and head to her daily lesson in the study-

Wait! Where is she going?

Her steady walk turned into a slow sprint, she rounder a corner and jogged out to the courtyard. She stopped and silently closed the French doors behind her and ran over to a clump of rose bushes. She quickly looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

She then proceeded to pull off her dress and under it was surprisingly a gray tank top and blue skinny jeans. She folded the dress and set it on a nearby marble bench then reached behind one of the bushes. She pulled out up black messenger bag.

She pulled off her silver tiara and red nun cap type thingy. (It's basically a red version of those black and white hat cap thingies nuns where. I have a picture of her on my Deviant art account. Link is on my profile.)

Out of the bag she pulled a red button down shirt with black polka dots. She buttoned it up all the way. She slipped on some silver flats.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and sprinted towards the 12 foot tall vine covered stone wall he was standing on, and then began to climb up the wall. She hauled herself up onto the top of the wall. And dusted her pants off and looked around.

Bel was a bit surprised, he stood about 25 feet away from her and she didn't even notice his dark presence. Bel couldn't help himself and let out a giggle. "Ushishishi, hello Ross."

He quickly ducked behind the large pillar separating the two parts of the wall they were both standing on as her head snapped around to his direction. When no one was there she let out a sigh of relief and jumped off the wall onto the other side.

The girl known as Ross fixed her hair and ran over to an ivy covered stone shed and unlocked the large doors and pulled them open. Once she was inside there was a pause of silence. Bel almost fell off the wall when the roar of an engine echoed through the air. And out of the shed came Ross of a red sports motorcycle (crotch rocket if you're stupid). Which was surprising the same model his was.

She paused and pulled on a matching helmet. She revved the engine and sped down the long cobblestone driveway and out of sight.

.

Bel waited a minute or two before jumping off the wall gracefully. He strolled over to his motorcycle (same model as hers only black) he pulled on his helmet (It had crown printed on the back) and sped down the drive way after the princess dressed in red.

"You are my Princess and I am your prince, destinies divided, by an un-forgivable sin." He sang

.

Later on

Bel found the red motorcycle parked by a lamppost near a park. He did the same and wandered inside and found his target.

Ross sat on a swing, nibbling on a pocky, with a dreamy look on her face, while she pushed herself through the air using her legs.

Her body suddenly stiffened and she strained to look over the flocks of people in the park near the entrance. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the swing. Looking for a place to hide she Muttered, "Oh shit!"

Bel lazily turned around and looked to where her eyes were focused.

A group of men, about three or four ran into the park, obviously looking for someone. Ross dove into some bushes when two of them began to make their way onto the play ground. One walked up to Bel and held up a photo of Ross.

"Excuse me, but have you seen this girl?" Bel hidden eyes glanced towards the bushes where she was hidden. "Sorry, I can't say I have."

The two men frowned. "Sorry to bother you sir." With that they left.

Ross peaked out of the bushed like a mere cat and proceeded to pull herself out of the thorny bush, and to dust herself off. She grabbed her bag off the nearby swing and walked down the side walk avoiding any unwanted attention. 


	3. Forced to leave

Evil P: SORRY for the long wait this story wasn't supposed to be published until later on but my laptop got a virus so I panicked and published the chapters I had written. But we soon got rid of the virus.

Evil P: I'm on a road trip with my mom; we're going to my cousins' bridal shower!

Ross: Then why are we here?

Evil P: Because while mom is listening to a dirty audio book im working on your story

Bel: Pull over the prince wants starbucks!

Ross: -_-

Evil P: :D

Disclaimer- I no own KHR

Belphegor yawned and adjusted his tiara. He leaned against one of the pillars on top of the wall. It was almost eleven PM; basically ninety nine percent of the staff at the castle was out searching for Ross in town while she was taking the back roads home.

He heard the familiar roar of her motorcycle and watched her pull the motorcycle pull into the stone shed. Ross walked out of the shed, pulling off her helmet she stopped dead in her tracks and stared gravely at the black motorcycle leaning against the stone wall she was about to climb over.

Bel flicked his wrists and a few knives flew at her. She performed a back hand spring, dodging the knives. Her head bent up and her eyes locked onto her attacker. She couldn't see their face; they had a hood covering it.

The person stood up and jumped off the wall landing gracefully in a crouched position. Launching them self at her with a knife in their hand. The person brought their knee up connecting with her stomach, effectively knocking her against a tree.

Their forearm pressed against her neck silencing a scream just about to surface from her throat. While the knife was pressed against her jugular, she felt a pair of lips ghost over her ear. "Ushishi, that wasn't much of a fight, princess, I'm disappointed." A male voice snickered.

"Who the hell are you?" She choked out.

She winced as the blade pressed deeper into her skin putting a small cut on her neck. "I can't tell you now or it will ruin all the fun, now you're going to come with me, and you don't have to worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything."

He pulled the knife away from her neck. "I'll give you have a half an hour to collect some clothes and personal items. But any longer than that and I _will _come in after you, I'll be waiting by the front gate." He pulled away but kept his forearm against her neck but not as hard as earlier, his head also inclined downwards so his face was still hidden under the hood of his black trench coat.

"And if you even try to tell anyone still in that castle what's going on. I won't hold back on killing you, understand princess?" she gave jerk of her head attempting a nod. And he let go.

She stepped away from the tree brushing some dirt and grit off the back of her shirt and back handed him. A pale hand reached up and rubbed the cheek she had struck. His head leaned up ever so slight, and his mouth became visible. There was a wild grin on his face.

"You better hurry Princess, the clock is ticking."

She gave him a feared look before turning on her heels and climbing up the wall and disappearing over the other side. His smile turned to a bored frown. "That hurt…" he muttered still rubbing the now red hand print on his cheek.

Ross ran through castle, almost tripping over her feet a few times before she finally made it to her room. She closed it and with her back and palms pressed against the door, her legs gave out and her body slide down to the floor.

A dainty shaky hand reached up and rubbed her eyes, taken aback when her eyes felt hot and wet to the touch, just realizing that she was sobbing uncontrollably. She sucked in a breath feeling her heart beat rapidly, she stood up and pulled a dark blue duffle back out from under her bed.

She packed her clothes trying her best to be as fast as hell but quiet and possible. She was almost done when she hesitated to open a door. She bit her lip and reached down and wrapped her finger around the glass knob and but yanking the door open and storming in.

The room was bare except for a small table that had a sword resting on it, and a large portrait on the wall.

Ross picked up the sword and held in up in the air the light glinting off it. The sword was entirely black. The hilt looked like sticks or ivy twisted upwards and then splitting apart where the sharp coal black blade began. Where the top of the hilt split apart there was a round dark reddish magenta stone visible on both sides. Unlike the hilt, the blade was as smooth as silk.

With the sword in hand she reached behind and slide it into the sheath strapped to her back. Once that was done she gazed sadly at the large portrait in front of her.

In the picture there was a young man, he stood tall and proud dressed in white and royal blue, a gold crown resting on his head of shaggy royal blue hair, his powder blue eyes glinting proudly, while one of his hands resting on the shoulder of a young woman sitting in a chair next to him.

The woman was dressed in a plain high collar plain red button down dress. She wore a small silver tiara; her hair was a warm brown and just reached the bottom of her chin. Her maroon eyes held loving happiness instead of proud like her husband, as the two gazed down at the small baby smiling in her arms.

Ross bit her lip and looked away. "Forgive me mother, forgive me father, but I'm being force to do this."

She turned on her heels and walked back out of the room. Ross opened her desk drawer and pulled out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled down a note. She addressed it to her maid Celia, knowing she would be the most likely to be in her room anytime soon.

_Dear Celia,_

_Don't worry I'm safe. I can't tell you where I'm going or why, but don't try looking for me I just need to leave for a while. I'll be a back as soon as possible. Don't worry I'm not pregnant, If you haven't already, don't let the media find out, that's the last thing I need. When you're done reading this, give this to my grandma._

_With love, Ross._

She slung the bag over her shoulder giving the room one last look before closing the door.

Walking out the garden she retrieved the tiara from the black messenger bag, and finally leaving the castle, and walking down the cobblestone driveway where at the bottom, the man forcing her to leave her home, was waiting.

Bel leaned against the parked motorcycle, thought swimming through his head. She followed his orders without putting up a fight..! Perhaps part of her, wanted to leave. Bel couldn't blame her life seemed pretty boring.

Another thought crossed his mind._ She has gotten strong. _She power she had put behind that smack could of broke the average persons jaw. The shy and timid flower she was once, was long gone, she was now a rose, its stem covered in large sharp thorns. Xanxus was right, she was varia quality.

One final though crossed him. _What if she knew he was the one kidnapping her, let alone alive all these years?_

Evil P: drinking Chocolate frappe.

Bel: drinking Carmel late.

Ross: eating shortbread cookie.


End file.
